


Thedas Said Trans Rights

by MirkwoodBabe



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Cullen is a feminist and believes in harm reduction, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Sexual Assault, Nonbinary Inquisitor (Dragon Age), Other, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:48:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27903235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MirkwoodBabe/pseuds/MirkwoodBabe
Summary: “Cullen, you know I don’t blame you for your past. We all have regrets, every one of us wonders if things would have turned out better had we taken other actions."“Yes, of course you’re right. But I don’t blame anyone who still bears me ill will for the things I have, or haven’t, done.”
Relationships: Inquisitor/Cullen Rutherford
Kudos: 6





	Thedas Said Trans Rights

**Author's Note:**

> Some people cope by writing a character focused on restorative justice. Basically, I wanted to write Cullen with anti-racist, trans rights values because the character deserves better. Inquisitor is nonbinary and uses they/them pronouns. 
> 
> CW: brief, vague mention of sexual assault.

“Cullen, there’s something I was hoping to get your opinion on… oh,” The Inquisitor shut the tower door behind them, jolting Cullen back to consciousness.

“Maker!” Shock quickly followed by relief crossed his expression, as he was clearly exasperated by one thing or twenty and hadn’t expected to be disturbed.

The Inquisitor leveled him with a tense look, noting his pinched expression and the sweat gathered at his temples. They set their papers aside to touch his forehead with the back of their hand. “Are you feeling well, love? Shall I fetch the healer?”

“Yes. I mean, no!” Cullen sighed, flashing them a rigid smile in thanks. “I’m not ill. I’ve just been thinking. About Halamshiral. Courtly intrigue, power imbalances, uprisings and the like. It seems to follow me, is all.”

Cullen took their hand in his, shifting it to his cheek and placing a quick kiss on the inside of their wrist. “I really am fine. Thank you for looking out for me.”

“Honestly, darling, you should get some proper sleep for once. We can’t fight an army of demons if our commander is asleep at his desk.” The Inquisitor smiled with relief, tracing their thumb in circles against his cheek. “Can I help you talk through anything? I’m sworn to secrecy, you know.”

Cullen exhaled deeply against their wrist to meet their searching eyes and soft smile with a nod. “Of course. Here, have a seat, my dear.” Cullen missed the reassuring press of their fingers at once, fidgeting with his eyes cast down at the documents scattered across his desk until he breached the divide to take their hand again.

“I’ve… told you some of what happened in the Ferelden and Kirkwall Circles. It has helped a bit, talking about it without fear of judgment. It makes it easier that I hear your voice now too when the memories show up in my head.” 

The Inquisitor squeezed his hand encouragingly, silently asking him to continue.

“I don’t want to burden you too much with my troubles darling, promise me you’ll let me know if you’ve heard enough?”

“Absolutely, Cullen. You have my word. Sharing your life with me isn’t a burden. Inquisition or no, I’m choosing to be here at your side. With everything that happened at Haven… I don’t want anyone, least of all you, to feel like you have to get through anything alone.” If the Inquisitor noticed the way Cullen blushed at their words, they were too polite to make note of it.

“Ahem. Yes,” Cullen shifted awkwardly, gathering his words. “As you know, a lot of terrible things have happened to me and around me, and I am not blameless for any of it. I have done terrible things as well.”

“These memories, they still weigh on you because you have a conscience and a good heart. Please, go on, I’m listening.”

“Maker, what did I ever do to deserve you?”

“Just being who you are now is more than enough. It also helps when you lose at Wicked Grace,” they smiled brightly.

“Right, well that’s fortunate. We won’t tell our Lady Josephine, will we?”

“Sworn to secrecy, remember?”

“Absolutely. So, when I left home to serve the Templars, I thought I would find purpose but I was indoctrinated and drugged and told it was my Maker-given duty to treat mages as less than human. Something,” Cullen swallowed, “something inside me broke when the Circle fell. I was young and lost and my grief turned to anger, I felt all mages deserved a fate worse than death for the torment brought on us by Uldred and his vile demons.”

“And then, then I was sent to Kirkwall. I became so numb to Meredith’s draconic commands, and I followed her without question for a number of years believing it was the right thing to do to serve the Chantry. There were times I knew I should have stepped in, should have prevented the mages in my care from assault or tranquility or worse. Mages, including the innocent ones, were punished as we saw fit. I am still plagued by the memories of Templars who forced themselves on unwilling mages, though no one can be willing when they are also your prisoner. Naturally, Meredith saw them as weapons instead of people, and she found no qualms with the Templars who stepped out of line.”

He paused, sighing, braced for critique, though he would find none.

“Cullen, you know I don’t blame you for your past. We all have regrets, every one of us wonders if things would have turned out better had we taken other actions.”

“Yes, of course you’re right. But I don’t blame anyone who still bears me ill will for the things I have, or haven’t, done.”

The Inquisitor flitted a kind smile, “and if you encounter anyone who feels that way, you can ask them how you can make it up to them and what can be done going forward. You may never earn their forgiveness, but in time you will know in your heart that you have done the best you can.”

Cullen squeezed the Inquisitor’s hands reassuringly, “as you can see, everything has changed for me following Hawke’s escapades in Kirkwall. I like to think I am a better person than I was, that I can do some good to make up for the pain I caused. I have come to respect the alliance you brokered with Redcliffe’s mages, and our recruits are stronger for appreciating our differences as we work together for Corypheus’ demise. You have given us this beautiful gift,” Cullen smiled broadly, “taking in so many with specialized skills along your travels. You don’t judge people for being dwarves, elves, qunari, or humans of any type. Regardless of their background, if people want to preserve this world, they feel welcome here. Of course, there have been issues among such a diverse group, but they have been teaching moments in tolerance and compassion.

“The people pay attention to your inner circle, they’ve seen how you uplifted Sera and Dorian, they know you saved the Chargers and sacrificed a rare alliance with Par Vollen out of love. It has given more soldiers like Krem the confidence to join us and live authentically to themselves. They feel safe here among us. And you,” Cullen gazed adoringly into their eyes, “you are an inspiration to us all. You are changing Thedas one problem at a time, seeking safety, freedom, and equality for every single person. And I am oh so hopelessly in love with you because of it.”

The Inquisitor was brought to tears, the weight of their responsibilities colliding with overflowing gratitude for the ones they loved. “Come here, darling. My fur coat was made to dry your eyes.”

They met in each other’s arms, feeling like they were exactly where they were supposed to be, flaws and all. They were building a more tolerant world each and every day, and they had found peace and acceptance in one another.

“Oh, and next time… could you knock? You never know, I could always be busy handling the Inquisitor’s, ahem, affairs,” Cullen grinned, punctuating with a wink.

“Charmer. I bet you say that to all the pretty people with glowing rift-magic hands.”

“No, just you I’m afraid,” Cullen smiled so brightly he feared he might burst with it, holding his Inquisitor ever tighter.

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this, consider donating to The Okra Project! And this is your holiday reminder to never donate to the S*lvation A*my. Thanks for reading!


End file.
